How Things Should Be
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Any questions or words that escaped the lips of Lord Voldemort were never innocent. Bellatrix Black should have realised that fact. B/V and some B/R


This fic is based on a conversation I had with OnyxRose13 about why Bellatrix got married. I suggested Voldemort was involved, but I could not adequately explain why. Thus I needed to show what I meant by a fic.

Enjoy

* * *

There was nothing particularly unusual about the evening. It was another occasion to issue orders and receive reports. There had been a routine amount of failures and successes. It did not mean Voldemort was bothered by anything more than failures; in fact the predictability was a positive in his eyes.

After receiving the last of their orders, the Death Eaters filled out of the room. Some moved fast and some moved slower than others.

It was not as easy to discern identities, but skilled at picking up mannerisms and voices, Voldemort had mastered the ability to choose his followers even with the thick black robes and masks. Bella was particularly easy. Standing by the door she characteristically did not make any attempts to move. Instead she was in conversation with Rodolphus Lestrange.

Inside he smirked to himself.

It seemed an opportunity had presented itself.

He watched as the two talked from his position at the other end of the room. He could not hear them, but he could see Rodolphus grip and tug on Bella's arm. She remained firm. He had no doubt he was trying to get her to leave and she was fighting him.

Normally he would not have stepped in, but, at present, he had goals that needed completing.

"Bella," he called, his voice cold and quiet, but it echoed over the room and drew both of their attention as Bellatrix and Rodolphus turned to face him. "Come here. Rodolphus you are excused."

There were no arguments.1

They both knew the consequences of disobedience.

As Bella walked towards him and Rodolphus left, he flicked his hand and closed the door behind him. Even the mere sight of her eyes through the slits in her mask he knew, the action pleased her as her mind drifted off onto a familiar course.

"What do you require of me, Master?" she murmured reverently as she stopped before him and lowered her head. However, her eyes did not lift from him as she stared at him through thick lashes.

He did not bother replying.

Stepping towards her, he mentally amused himself by observing how her body automatically straightened and she leaned towards him as he stretched out his hand towards her. She could have well been a cat rubbing against an owner's hand as his fingers merely touched the silver of her mask. It was only for a fraction of a second before he slid his fingers under the metal and brushed against her cheek.

Despite the many times, he had touched much more intimate areas of her body she shuddered under his touch as he lifted the mask off her face.

"My Lord..." she murmured her voice shuddering slightly as she closed her eyes at the way while he lightly caressed her cheek.

It was so easy. She was so easy to manipulate. If he did not know she was a strong woman, he might have a negative opinion of her. However, he knew that she only behaved this way in front of him and that fact always pleased him.

It reminded him of his power.

"I was wondering something," he whispered softly against her skin as he leaned down the great distance and brushed his lips against her throat. The sound of her moaning immediately met his ears and he smiled against her neck. "I was hoping you could enlighten me."

"An- anything, my Lord," Bella moaned against shaky breaths as she moved into the feeling.

It was so easy.

"When will you marry Rodolphus?" Her moans cut off and her movements vanished as he felt her freeze in his hands. "Obviously you are aging. It makes me quite curious. I believe you are already twenty three, correct?"

Withdrawing from her neck, he stared into her wide eyes, his own face composed and as cool as marble. She seemed to flutter on an answer and he waited with inner amusement.

"I- yes... I am twenty three," she mumbled her voice quivering. She was a snake caught in the gaze of a cobra. "I confess marriage is- I have not thought too much on a time or even if I would marry... especially Rodolphus..."

"But you are a pureblood woman. It is only appropriate that you marry."

She broke the stare. Her eyes fell to the ground. Likely she was experiencing the weakness of sorrow. He would have preferred she was stronger, but he was not too surprised. Other people, especially woman, could not have conquered emotions like he had.

"You would like me to marry?" Her voice was soft and she still had not looked up.

"It would be appropriate."

She nodded and he allowed her to exist in her state of sorrow for a few moments.

It had been deliberate. He knew she was courting Rodolphus, though, despite the number of years that had past, she had not married him. He knew it was because of her feelings and he suspected he knew why. If Bellatrix was under any delusions he would marry her, then they needed to be erased. He did not need her harbouring useless dreams and believing he cared for her.

It was a pointless thought.

Moreover, he assumed it would cut down any of the pointless gossip that he was aware surrounded their relationship.

As well, he was not lying. He did believe it was appropriate for a woman to marry.

Deeming he had allowed her to submit to reality for long enough, he seized her jaw and tilted her face towards him. He was relieved that she had not shed any tears despite the fact she was obviously upset.

"So now my curiousity has been satiated there was something else I desired."

She only smiled a little, but he did not care about her reaction.

Closing the distance between them, he kissed her passionately and slammed her into the nearest wall.

She would marry and she would be more aware of the appropriate way in which she should consider him, yet she would continue to serve him however he desired.

It was how things should be.


End file.
